Speak Now (REWRITING AND UPDATING)
by princessb102700
Summary: Marshall Lee has been Fionna's best friend for 13 years, and every year he knew her he kept one huge secret from her. Can you guess it? Well Marshall is 19 and Fionna is now 18. Fionna also happens to be a soon to be bride... to FP. (Fiolee)
1. RESPONDING TO YOUR COMMENTS!

Hey! I'm back! I finally feel inspired to write more, like it was in the beginning. I was beginning to feel like it was a chore, but your comments inspired me! So today I am going to reply to all the comments from my story! Also every chapter, here on out, will have a response in the A/N to new comments! Well let's go!

* * *

**ZJohnson- **Thank you for being there with me, and sticking to the story from the beginning to now. I really appreciate your responses and positive contributions to my literary works. I hope this story continues to impress you! _-Princessb102700_

**Cerulean Ninja-** I really enjoy your stories so it's no problem. You deserve my reviews! I don't review unless a story really impresses me, and that doesn't happen often. I'm just a picky pickle. Also thanks for your positive input on my stories, your comment is one of the few that dug me out of the writing funk I was in! Thank you so much! P.S. Nice character entry!_ -Princessb102700_

**AdventureFreak12-** Thank you for becoming a fan of mine! I really am glad my stories have made you feel as if you were there! I try very hard on that aspect of my works! Thank you so much for the comment!_ -Princessb102700_

**MnMsRok- **You're an awesome person, am I'm glad I have the privilege to be your best friend. I'm also glad you trust me enough to share your feelings, and consider advice I have for your sticky situations. I love you! _-Princessb102700_

**katarina .bell .50- **I really enjoyed your idea for my little contest! Thank you so much for entering! I quite enjoy Greek mythology and I think it was very clever of you to create a character based off such a mysterious goddess. You were my second choice, and it was a really tuff decision for me to make. It was literally to the point where I had to play "Eenie Meanie Minie Moe." Thank you again! _-Princessb102700_

**AdventureTimeLuv- **Thank you for your submission! I loved it, and felt such a connection to your character. However I couldn't use it because I felt your creation is too much like me. I would feel bad if I had to eventually make Marshall reject her. I loved your idea though! Also thanks, I'm glad you enjoy my story! _-Princessb102700_

**anonymous- **Thanks dude, I'm stoked you thought my story was sweet! I will keep on making more chapters, don't worry! It will be so epic, so funny, so weird! Some might say it would be totally tubular! _-Princessb102700_

**MitchyTheBraveShadowHuntress-** I love your character, and how much you stand by it. To make it your identity is absolutely amazing! I'm sorry she wasn't chosen. There were so many good ideas! I felt really bad rejecting so many unique and clever creations! Just because I did, doesn't mean it was bad in any way. I just had to pick one that would fit right, so my story could play out like I want it to. Thank You so much! _Princessb102700_

**Genisis- **Thank You, I'm glad you enjoy my writing style! _-Princessb102700_

**Cordelia- **Thank You for your very creative character idea, I enjoyed the whole aspect of a water-nympth being Flames sister. Must have been a steamy relationship! *drum noise* I'll show myself out now... _-Princessb102700_

**ScarletStarke- **AWESOME CHARACTER! I can imagine Aqua having a frog idekick named Toad. *drum noise* I'll show myself out again... _-Princessb102700_

** \- **IT'S COMING! _-Princessb102700_

**luvdisseries3- **Thank you for that lovely thought! I am writing a novel, but it will not be done for another two years. When it is, I will let you know though! _-Princessb102700_

**3v- **THANKS, I WILL! _-princessb102700_

**Tedy-** Thank You! -_Princessb102700_

**Ivana- **I was hoping someone would figure it out! Thank you so much for commenting that! It made my night! I'm no where near as amazing as you are right now! -_Princessb102700_

**TTSweet-Pea- **I WILL -_Princessb102700_

**Fer- **DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I TOLD SWEET PEA?! I WILL! -_Princessb102700_

**anonymous- **DID YOU NOT HEAR ME THE FIRST TWO TIMES!? I WILL! -Princessb102700

**Meep meep-** Yes. -_Princessb102700_

**PlzPlzCont- **I know, I had writers block... -_Princessb102700_

**CreeperThug- **shall And end. get you the -_Yoda_

**secret- **I would love that! That would be so amazing! I will give you 100% consent. NOW GET TO SCHOOL AND GET SMART! -_Princessb102700_

**SpiritEG- **That's exactly how I want the readers to feel, and you do realize that once they get together the story will be ruined because there is no longer any tension between the main characters, right? No? Okay. -_Princessb102700_

* * *

Goodbye, and thank you for all of your wonderful comments! I stayed up till 1 am for y'all, and I've been writing this for three hours! I hope I didn't miss anyone, and again thanks for your comments. They fuel my creative flow like eggs fuel my menstrual flow. XD I had too... BYE!


	2. Chapter 1: Tease

Marshall's POV

Runaway. I have been considering this a lot, I mean I've done it before, so why can't I do it again? The answer came to mind as soon as I asked the question. Fionna. I don't even think it would affect her if I left, it's a kind of selfish topic actually. I am not really staying for Fionna, I am staying for myself. I couldn't even function without knowing she is safe or happy. Maybe this could be a good song for my "special journal." I keep all of my songs I write for Fionna in it, and I don't know what I would do if she ever found it. Well here this goes...

ZXZXZXZXZ

Sometimes I just want to run away, pack a bag and watch my memories fade, then I start to think about what you would say, then I would remember all the memories we made. The tough times we faced together, and the hardships we surpassed. We didn't just walk through life, we marched through it never turning our backs. I look at you and I feel better in every single way. I will stand here and proudly say...

I remember every single time we laughed together. I can quote everything you've said. I frown when we're not together. I dream about you when I'm in bed.

I could never leave unless you truly knew, how I feel about you.

I remember when you were turned down by a walking piece of trash. I couldn't stop laughing when you said 'you can kiss my ass.' I can recall the same exact day, when you were crying and standing in the rain. I came outside and you collapsed in my arms. You started to shiver with shaky breaths. I took my shirt off and wrapped it around your back. You blushed when you saw me like that, and that was the moment I could never take back...

I have no idea how to show how I feel, I used to joke around but now it's real. I can honestly say you're the best thing that has happened to me. I have never been able to honestly say this and have it feel so right, I love you Fionna and I could never forget the night.

The night I first saw your silhouette, you were standing in the rain, your hair soaking wet. You were singing a song with your angelic voice, and right at that moment I had no choice, but to become as transparent as I feel right now, I went to get a better look and then I knew without a doubt.

We are going to be best of friends, standing together, through thick and thin. There is no storm so bad, that we couldn't face it till the end. You would hold your head high in victory. You would make me laugh and feel happy. I was so alone until I saw you that night. Now I can proudly say..

.I remember every single time we laughed together. I can quote everything you've said. I frown when we're not together. I dream about you when I'm in bed.

I could never leave unless you truly knew, how I feel about you.

I remember when you were turned down by a walking piece of trash. I couldn't stop laughing when you said 'you can kiss my ass.'

I can recall the same exact day, when you were crying and standing in the rain. I came outside and you collapsed in my arms. You started to shiver with shaky breaths. I took my shirt off and wrapped it around your back. You blushed when you saw me like that, and that was the moment I could never take back...

ZXZXZXZXZ

I suddenly heard clapping and saw a bright red Fionna standing in front of me with a few stray tears.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked cautiously, she may have only heard the end.

"Long enough to know how you feel about me," Fionna bluntly stated.

"How do I feel about you?" I asked.

My stomach was tying itself into multiple knots and doing flips. I felt a gigantic weight fall onto my shoulders and a lump form in my throat.

"The same way I feel about you," she answered.

The weight got heavier and heavier the longer the conversation continued.

"How do you feel about me?" I asked stepping closer, and to my surprise she didn't step back but took another step towards me.

"The way I feel about you is really complicated and tricky to understand, but easy to word. I would say we aren't friends, nowhere even close. We are bro's, two peas in a pod. You are my family Marsh. I love you bro," Fionna finished.

The weight was lifted off my shoulders, the knots disappeared, and the lump in my throat was easily swallowed.

You would think I would feel better, but I felt twenty times worse. I felt disappointed. like someone stabbed me in the back. I lead the clueless heroine to the couch and floated above it, I noticed how she struggled to get comfortable so I set her on my lap. The adventuress now straddling my waist began to blush up a storm.

"If you blush anymore Fi I will have to suck the red from your cheeks," I stated coolly. She giggled and then something hit me like a ton of bricks. Did Fionna just giggle? In the thirteen years I have known the blonde, not once has she giggled.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked curiously.

She crossed her arms over her chest making me glance at her chest. I must say... whoa. I totally forgot Fionna is eighteen now.

"What makes you think I'm happy?" She asked furrowing her brows.

"I am a mind reader," I said.

She suddenly blushed redder than I have ever seen her blush. "You are?" She asked worriedly.

"No not really," I said laughing up a storm. She let out a large breath of relief. I wonder what thoughts she has, that she doesn't want me to know.

"So what really makes you think I'm happy?" She continued. I'm surprised she didn't punch me or something. I suddenly felt a harsh pain in my shoulder. I spoke to soon, I didn't even need to ask why. She knew I knew why.

"You giggled, you giggled for the first time in thirteen years," I said. her face filled with shock.

"What?" I asked.

"You noticed," she whispered. I brushed a stray bang that fell into her face behind her ear.

"Of course I noticed Fi, I always notice you," I caressed her warm cheek and continued, "Like how you unintentionally fling your bangs out of your face."

My face slowly drifted closer to hers with each word, "I notice you sing to yourself when you think nobody is listening."

"I even notice how you look down when you feel self conscious."

I could feel Fionna's breath fan over my cool cheeks, warming them.

"I love how you laugh to hide your own pain so everyone can keep smiling, and how you always put others first not even caring about how anything could hurt you."

A tear drifted down Fionna's cheeks. I wiped it away with my thumb as I finished my thought,"I love how you would die just to make one person smile, and how you make me do it everyday just by knowing you're okay."

I noticed her beautiful blue eyes break contact for a moment, and flicker to my lips. Is she thinking about kissing me? I can't do it now, or here! I want our first kiss to be as special as she is. I need a distraction, to keep the urge down. You have no idea how hard it is not to kiss someone you've dreamt of kissing for the past five years!

"So will you now tell me what made you giggle bunny?" I asked.

She shook her head, not moving back from me whatsoever.

"Oh, really? Baby, I have ways of making you talk."

"I doubt it," Fi smirked.

I slightly shifted, which caused Fi to slide onto my crotch. Her smirk disappeared and she started blushing up a storm.

"Gonna talk?"

She stood her ground, shaking her head once again.

"Let's try a new approach, shall we?"

I floated to a wall, and brought Fionna down to face me. She didn't move an inch, waiting to see the fate that awaits her. Taking her dormant state as an advantage, I pinned her to the wall,

"So this is how it's going to work. Every second you don't talk I get closer to kissing you," I smirked and continued, "so you know what will happen if you keep it bottled up." She swallowed audibly but continued to stare me down.

I moved closer to her ear and whispered, "and if I find out you lied, a special surprise awaits you." My actions caused her to shiver. I faced Fionna, and slowly leaned in to kiss her. She didn't move an inch. My lips got to the point where they could easily brush hers, and like I said, I want our first kiss to be special,

I pulled away looking at Fi and asked, "Fi, do you want me to kiss you?"

"To be honest, I was almost 100% sure this was a game of chicken," she admitted.

Dammit Fi, It's called a hint. A signal, or whatever people say these days!

"I see the kissing idea is out, but I have a backup plan. One you know I would go through with."

I placed my hand on her knee, and slowly traced it up the inside of her thigh, getting closer to her heat.

"SomeoneIlikeaskedmeout!" She rushed.

Yep, you know that knife that I got stabbed in the back with? Well she turned it. I put on my cocky smirk to hide the pain and said, "You know Fi, I think I would remember asking you out." She laughed punching my arm.

"So who's the lucky piece of trash?" I asked.

"Why do you assume he's a piece of trash?" She asked.

I laughed and replied, "Fionna, everyone is a piece of trash compared to you."

She laughed again. "What are you compared to me?" She asked.

"Mud, you can at least put it on your face. I don't know anybody who gets trash facials other than Oscar the grouch," I said simply.

She giggled.

I made her do that.

Not the boy who asked her out.

Me.

"Flame Prince," she said.

"Hmm?" I acknowledged.

"Flame Prince asked me out," Fionna said.

I don't know what hurts more, the fact my best friend asked my crush out, or that he asked her out knowing how much I care for her. I might have to have a chat with him later. I suddenly felt warmth radiate off one of my cheeks, along with a pair of soft plump lips. Fionna pulled away and blushed.

"What was that for?" I asked. She blushed and looked down, causing her to blush more because she just now remembers our position.

"For being such a good friend, and cheering me up when I'm sad," she answered.

"I should be a better friend more often," I said. She gave me another light punch in the arm and a giggle.

ZXZXZXZXZ

It's been awhile since Fionna left so I decided to text Flame Prince.

Marshall: Hey, can I talk to you?

FP: Yeah, sup bro?

Marshall: I heard you asked Fi out.

FP: Who told you that?

Marshall: Fionna.

FP: She did?

Marshall: Yeah, why didn't you tell me man.

FP: I thought you'd be upset.

Marshall: It's okay, we weren't dating. She's not attracted to me anyway.

FP: Give yourself more credit man, you're a hot piece of dude. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it happened rather abruptly.

Marshall: Don't be sorry, just make sure she is always happy, and never let her frown.

FP: You don't want me to dump her?

Marshall: Of course not, she is happy and that's all that matters to me.

FP: You want my advice?

Marshall: Why would you give me advice to get a girl your dating?

FP: I want you happy too, so if our first date doesn't work out I will help you get her.

Marshall: And if it does?

FP: Then you will be my best man in a few years.

Marshall: Thanks.

FP: I know it's hard for you, and you deserve her more than I do.

Marshall: I do?

FP: Yes, you do. If it makes you feel better it probably won't work out between us.

Marshall: Why not?

FP: You have known her since she was five, and you're her best friend. She probably won't even be able to go a minute without talking about you.

Marshall: Thanks bro, we are still cool even if she picks you. We have always been bro's and nothing can change that.

FP: Don't get all mushy on me dude man up!

Marshall: Sorry I just spent 9 hours with a hormonal teenage girl.

FP: I understand.

Marshall: Someone's here, text me later?

FP: Okay.

ZXZXZXZXZ

I open my door to see a hurt Fionna standing out in the cold rain. Don't look at her shirt Marshall, don't do it! Without asking anything I pulled her inside and set her on my lap like earlier.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I was fighting a beast, don't worry though, the beast looks worse and is also dead," She explained. I felt sad she was bruised and hurt.

"Can I help patch you up?" I asked wanting her permission.

"Thanks Marshall," she said.

"Go take a shower Fi, and I will get my first aid kit. You can pick out anything in my closet to wear," I said.

ZXZXZXZXZ

Fionna got out of the shower and came downstairs to get patched up, to my surprise she was in her bra and undies. Seeing as they weren't torn or damaged I can assume she brought back up's. I laid her on the couch addressing her wounds on her stomach first. When I touched her I felt sparks shoot through my body, this caused a slight hitch in my breath. Fionna's breathe also hitched which makes me think she maybe felt the same. I finished up then she disappeared upstairs to get dressed.

When she came back down she was just wearing a band tee and her underwear, from the looks of it she removed her bra. Maybe she just doesn't sleep in it. Damn, she gave me a boner! I pulled a blanket over my lap to hide my erection.

"Can we watch a movie?" She asked hopefully.

"Heat Signature 6?" I asked.

"THAT"S NOT SUPPOSE TO COME OUT FOR TWO YEARS!" She yelled in excitement and jumped on my lap, and gave me a bear hug. She pulled away as we stared into each others eyes.

We leaned in until I spoke to cut off the fact we were a centimeter apart, "I know I'm hot and all but you don't need to tackle me," I said.

She giggled and kissed my cheek. "How bout' kissing you? Can I do that?" She asked. My face immediately flushed.

"What?" I asked. Fionna just sighed and looked at me with innocent stars in her eyes. She then did something unexpected and started kissing my neck with her warm moist lips. It felt really good like super good. What happened to Fionna? She then swirled her tongue around the bite in my neck sucking it, and kissing it lightly. This girl knows how to drive me crazy.

"Fi-Fionna," I moaned out. She stopped which made me slightly disappointed.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I saw Cake doing the same thing to Lord M and she told me it's something Bro's do," She said. Poor little innocent Fionna. I was tempted to tell her it is what bro's do. Then I remembered Fire Prince, I can't do this him or Fionna.

"Fionna? Do you know what tier 15 is?" I asked curiously. "No," she said. This is going to be a long night...

ZXZXZXZXZ

"Oh. My. Glob." Fionna said. Her face turned a bright shade of crimson.

"I am sorry Marshall, I truly didn't realize my actions," she said. I laughed.

"I'm not," I said winking at her. She just got redder.

"How many times have you done tier 15?" Fionna asked. Being the player, and liar I am I said, "I lost count." Fionna crossed her arms.

"Be honest Marshy," she said. She knows me too well.

"The truth is I really don't remember how many times I did it, but I have only done it with one person before. She hurt me, so I never did it again," I confessed. She smiled and whisper the last thing I would expect her to say in my ear.

"If I had never met you before, I would totally want to do you," she said. My mouth dropped to the floor. I decided to test the waters a bit.

I laid Fionna on the ground and straddled her, leaning down a whispering in her ear, "What if we weren't best friends?" She blushed a bright shade of crimson. The roles suddenly changed when she flipped me on my stomach while she straddled my lower back.

She seductively breathed down my neck and whispered, "We are bro's Marshall." I sped from underneath her and moved eye to eye with her.

"Can you answer me something honestly?" I asked. Her face turned from oddly sexual to confused.

"What is it Marshy?" She asked innocently. Fionna has no idea what that name does to me.

"Do you like me?" I asked. Hoping to read her like a book, because she has no poker face. I saw nothing.

"Nope," she said. This hurt me a lot more than you think it would. I felt like I died all over again, but hid it with a smirk.

Fionna's POV

The truth is Marshall was confusing me right now. I was just flirting like he does to me. He never meant any of it though. On top of it all, I have to get FP to ask me out now! Maybe he can help me get Marshall's attention.

I didn't lie to Marshall though. I don't like him at all... I love him. He just doesn't feel the same. Apparently I'm a good liar, because I've known about Tier 15 since I was 15. Cake told me after I had my two year anniversary with my first serious boyfriend.

I turned my attention back to Marshall to see if the news affected him in any way, and by the looks of it, it didn't.

I sighed and said, "Why did you ask me that Marshall? What's your motive? Are you just curious? Do you think I like you? I have only done everything you have done to me since I was 14. I have never asked you that question, so what made you ask me it?" I asked.

I slapped my hand over my mouth and gave Marshall a big hug wrapping my legs around his waist. I was fairly easy seeing as he was sitting criss cross apple sauce. I squeezed my legs around him tight and arms. I wanted to give him a super hug. I suddenly felt something hard against my butt but I ignored it.

Marshall probably has gum in his pocket or something. What else could it be other than gum or mints? Maybe his phone? I ignored the feeling and hugged him tighter.

"I am so sorry I exploded on you like that," This caused Marshall to giggle.

"I am interested in the other ways you can explode on me."

I punched his arm, "shut up you nub!"

"I just am confused right now, Marshall let's just forget everything that happened tonight. We were both confused and didn't mean anything by it. Can we go to bed?" I asked.

The vampire king obliged by floating up to bed with me, holding onto my butt for "support," I will get back at him tomorrow.

Marshall's POV

I laid Fionna down in my clean neatly made bed, in my surprisingly nice room. I was about to go lay down on the couch when she grabbed my arm and pulled me back to bed.

"You are sleeping with me tonight Marshy," she spoke. I shrugged my shoulders and took of my shirt. I removed my jeans and replaced them with basketball shorts. I crawled into bed next to Fi and spooned her. I soon heard her soft snores fill the room.

"I never promised to forget Fi, I will always love you," I whispered softly in her ear. I lightly kissed her head and buried my face in her neck. I breathed in her sweet strawberry scent drifting off to sleep.

ZXZXZXZXZ

Hey! I hope you like the first chapter! I had an idea that could make my story much better! I love you guys 3! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 2: Morning Kisses

**Fionna's POV**

I woke up to see a blank ceiling above me, which leads me to believe I'm in Marshall's room. I tried to move until I realize I am tangled with Marshall. I looked over and saw the sleeping vampire, I never thought I would admit this but he is extremely attractive.I was able to get my legs and arms untangled from the vampire. I sat up on the bed and just watched him sleeping his worries away. Then mine came back. Everything that happened last night flooded back to me. The thought of everything made my cheeks heat up.

I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts when Marshall started shaking and mumbling. Warm tears running down his cheeks. I jumped into action and shook Marshall to wake him up. It wasn't working! I tried slapping him and it still didn't work. He seemed scared and I don't know how to wake him! I could... no I really shouldn't... but it will help him... might as well try. I straddled the vampire and restrained him, still shaking and mumbling scared. I kissed him. About five seconds later he stopped shaking and began to kiss back.

He didn't kiss roughly but smoothly and gently, his lips tasting of strawberry. He deepened the kiss by rolling me onto my side and he got closer to me. He placed one of his hands on the small of my back underneath my shirt, sending shivers up my spine. He placed his other hand on the back of my neck to steady me. He grazed his fangs on my bottom lip pleading for entrance. I opened my mouth wide enough for his tongue to enter my mouth.

He rolled me on my back straddling me while he continued to kiss me rougher and harder. Not surprisingly I enjoyed it. Then I suddenly realized what I was doing. I was kissing my bro on the lips, and he is actually kissing me back. Does that mean he likes me? Does he even know who's kissing him? It's not like Flame and I are exclusive or anything. Marshall's hands start feeling up the back of my shirt. I don't want to stop. I can't stop! Fionna! He is your brother! Not by blood though...

I finally decide it's best to pull away even though I didn't want to at all. Marshall removes his hands from my shirt and places them on either side of my head.

"I'm not complaining at all, but what was that for?" He asked.

I looked him in the eyes and although his smirk is on his face something is wrong. I prop myself up on my arms which made my face come centimeters away from his again.

"You wouldn't wake up. I tried everything I thought of to try and wake you but nothing worked. So I kissed you, and for some odd reason you decided to kiss back, and we continued kissing," I explained. His smirk still strong and cocky as ever suddenly faded.

"Why did you wake me up, or keep kissing me?" He asked.

I thought carefully about my second answer, then said, "I thought you were having a nightmare, and I forgot who I was kissing and when I remembered I stopped," I just now realized that was my first kiss! I laid back down and placed my hands over my face, trying to hide my pain. "What's wrong Fi?" Marshall asked sounding oddly caring.

"That was my first kiss..." I answered. He seemed sad, like he thought I regretted it. This made me feel sad again so I decided to cheer him up again by kissing him again.

I pushed Marshall off me and laid him of his back, and I climbed on top of him.

"Fi. what ar-" I cut him off by placing my lips on his again. I pulled away and said,

"I'm glad my first kiss was with my best friend." I started to blush at his smile. His real smile. His eyes still looked down.

"What's wrong Marsh?" I asked.

"Nothing, why would you think something's wrong?" He asked.

"I know you," I answered. My phone suddenly started buzzing so I picked it up seeing it was Flame. I looked at Marshall and I declined Flame's call.

Marshall's face was suddenly painted with confusion.

"You're more important to me. So why did you keep kissing me?" I asked.

His face was puzzled for a moment until he quickly answered, "It's a reflex, if someone is kissing me I will automatically kiss back."

**Marshall's POV**

I'm glad she bought the whole kissing bunk. I just wish she felt the same way. I would swear she did if she didn't keep calling me bro, or best friend. Maybe I should just give up on her. She has a boyfriend anyway. I'm just going to give up. I don't have a chance anymore. I felt unbearable sad and I couldn't help but accidentally slip a tear out.

Fionna embraced me in a tight hug, and squeezed me as hard as she could. It hurts so bad to feel this way about someone who could never possibly feel the same.

Fionna's phone rang again, she answered it this time. "We'll talk later, I'm busy!"

"Marshall, I kind of want a new look now that I'm 18. Can you give me your opinion on it?" She asked.

"Sure," I said.

**ZXZXZXZXZ**

"So how do I look?" She asked.

Fionna was drop dead sexy.

Her tight blue tank top was showing her figure and cleavage. Her blue shorts showed off her amazing ass. She was now wearing a belt where she could place her sword in. Her hair was now in a high ponytail, and her bunny ears were in the form of a headband, Her green backpack is now a messenger bag. Instead of long socks and Mary Janes, she now has on all black, high top, Converse. Her socks didn't show so it gave me a perfect view of her legs.

"Marsh? Are you there man?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, you look great Fionna. Amazing, actually," I said.

"Thanks Marsh," she paused. "What time is it?"

I looked at the clock, "4."

"Thanks for everything, but I have to go," and with that she left.

Well that was eventful.

I guess I have to try and win Fionna myself.


	4. The Sad Truth

Sorry I stopped updating, I no longer have wifi. Hopefully I will get it back soon, and when that time comes, I will continue this story! Until then, I love you.

I have a youtuber imagines over on wattpad! Check me out! princessb102700

I love u! Forgive me?

Talk to you SOON!


End file.
